Take My Breath Away
by LMA86
Summary: DEATH SENTENCE Lacy meets Billy Darley and the gang at Four Roses one night and loses her best friend in the process. The two fall in love. Will Lacy join the gang and be like Billy? BillyOC Please read AND review!
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

**CHAPTER 1**

"Come on, girlie! Wake up! It's your 21st birthday!" my friend Kayla yelled as she bounced up and down on my bed.

I moaned and pulled my comforter over my head. I couldn't believe that I was finally 21.

"No, no," Kayla said as she tried to pull down the comforter. "You need to get out of bed. We need to get you ready for tonight. We're going to the bar to get wasted, remember?"

"Yeah. Just let me lay here for five minutes. I'm not a morning person like you are," I said as I rubbed my eyes. "What time is it?"

"It's a little after eleven," Kayla said as she got off the bed.

I sat up and looked over at Kayla.

"Who's coming with us tonight?"

"Danielle. I hope she doesn't bring that boyfriend of hers. We just need it to be a girl's night out," Kayla said as she looked at herself in the mirror.

The day went on and it was time for us to get ready to go out. I looked in my closet and tried to figure out something to wear. I went through my clothes and I found the perfect outfit. I grabbed a pair of jeans and my black, babydoll tube top that tied in the front. I got dressed and walked to the bathroom to put my make-up on. I stood in the doorway and Kayla looked over.

"Ow! Ow! Sexy mama!" Kayla yelled as she looked over at me.

I smiled and walked into the bathroom. I put some eye shadow and mascara on. I grabbed the lip gloss and put some on my lips.

"How do I look?" I asked as I looked over at Kayla.

"Girl, if you don't pick up a man tonight, I will go out with you myself," Kayla said as she went back to putting her make-up on. "What time is it?"

"It's almost nine," I said as I looked down at my watch.

"Alright. Danielle should be here any minute. I'll almost done," Kayla said as she closed her eye shadow.

The doorbell went off and I walked down the steps. I opened the door and Danielle was standing there holding a gift.

"Happy birthday!" Danielle said as she walked in and I gave her a hug.

"Thank you," I said as I took the gift and walked over to the couch to open it.

I pulled off the wrapping paper and Danielle had bought me a case of beer.

"Thank you. You and Kayla must be trying to get me to be an alcoholic," I said as I looked over towards the case of beer on the floor that Kayla bought me.

"No. We just want there to be beer here when we hang out," Danielle said as she giggled.

"True," I said with a smile on my face.

"We ready to go, girlies?" Kayla asked as she walked down the steps.

"Yup. Who's driving?" I asked as I grabbed my purse off of the table.

"I'm driving," Kayla said as she held her keys up.

"Alright. Let's go," Danielle said as she walked out the door.

I followed behind them as I locked the door. I walked out of the house and closed the door behind me. We walked to Kayla's car and got in. We arrived at Four Roses a few minutes later.

"Not too busy tonight," Kayla said as we got out of the car.

As we walked in, I noticed two cars sitting there that had similar markings on them. One was black and the other was red. Kayla opened the door to the bar and walked in. I followed behind her and Danielle came in behind me. We walked in and sat down at a booth. A waitress came over to us.

"Hi. What can I get you girls?" the waitress asked us.

"Well, tonight is my girl's 21st birthday and we want her to have a good time. Get us all rum and cokes and three shots of tequila," Kayla said as she looked up at the waitress.

"Coming right up," the waitress said before she walked away.

"Don't get me too wasted. I don't want to end up passing out," I said as I looked at my friends.

"Check the table out towards the back," Danielle said as she looked towards the back of the bar.

Kayla and I looked in the direction she was. There was a table with nine guys sitting at it. I noticed that they all had tattoos and then I noticed him. He had a shaven head, goatee, tattoos on his arms and around his neck. He looked over in our direction.

"Hotties," Danielle said as the waitress walked over to our table.

"Danielle, what about Devon?" Kayla asked as she gave Danielle a mean look.

"I'm allowed to look."

"Here you go. Rum and Cokes and shots of Tequila," the waitress said as she set everything down on the table and then walked away.

We each took a shot of tequila and held our glasses together.

"To Lacy turning 21 and getting wasted," Kayla said with a smile on her face.

We each downed our shots and set the glasses on the table. I closed my eyes and shook my head as the alcohol went down my throat. I started to cough a little.

"First one?" Danielle asked as she looked over at me.

"Yeah," I said as I started to drink my Rum and Coke.

I glanced back at the table with all the guys and noticed that the one guy was staring at me. I looked back down at my drink.

"I think Lacy's got a crush," Danielle said as she looked over at me.

"I don't think so, Danielle. You don't know what you're talking about," I said as I looked at her.

"You're blushing and he's totally checking you out," Kayla said as she drank her mixed drink.

"He's coming," Danielle whispered as she looked over at Kayla.

The man made his way to our table and rested his hands on the end of it. We looked over at him.

"The fellas and I were wondering if you ladies would care to join us at our table in the back," the man said as he looked at all of us.

"Yeah, sure," Kayla said as she smirked at me.

We all got up and walked towards the back of the bar. We stood there as Billy introduced us to everyone.

"That's Bodie, Dog, Spink, Jamie, Baggy, Heco, Tommy, this is my brother Joe, and I'm Billy," the man said as he went around the table.

"I'm Kayla, this is Lacy, and that's Danielle," Kayla said as she introduced us.

Billy was his name. Danielle sat down beside Jamie and Kayla said down beside Joe. I sat down beside Kayla as Billy pulled up a chair for him to sit in. We glanced at each other and Billy gave me a smirk as he lit up a cigarette. He inhaled and then pulled the cigarette out and exhaled.

"So, whose birthday is it?" Billy asked as he looked at us.

"Hers," Kayla said as she pointed at me.

Billy looked at me and said, "Well, because you ladies are hanging out with us, anything you get is free."

"Thanks," I said as I looked at Billy then back over at Kayla.

We sat with the guys and continued to drink as the night went on. Joe and Kayla had gotten closer and Billy and I were talking as the rest of the guys were talking about business.

"Yo, guys!" Heco yelled as he ran into Four Roses. "B Street just went past and they're coming back!"

The guys all got up and made us stand up. They rushed us out of the bar and we went outside. All the guys pulled their guns out and looked around.

"What's the problem?" Kayla asked after we got outside.

"Trouble's coming," Joe said as he looked around.

Just then, two cars came down the street and had their guns out. They started shooting and Billy pulled me down behind a car. I could smell his cologne and cigarettes mixed together. I heard screaming and I looked over to see that Danielle was laying on the ground.

"Danielle!" I yelled as I tried to get up.

Billy held me down as the firing continued.

"Stay down," Billy said as he held my arm.

I looked over at Danielle with tears forming in my eyes. She had been shot and there was a puddle of blood forming around her. The firing had stopped and Billy looked over the hood to make sure that the coast was clear. He stood up and helped me up off the ground.

"Danielle!" I yelled as I ran over to her side and dropped to my knees.

"Danielle!" Kayla yelled as she came over and stood there with her hand on her mouth.

"Danielle, it's okay," I said as I put my hand on her wound.

The guys stood there and looked over at us. Danielle started to spit up blood.

"Danielle, just hold on," I said as tears came down my cheeks. "Just hold on, okay?"

I held her hand and tried to keep her awake. I heard sirens coming and I looked in that direction. I saw lights flashing as they approached the bar.

"Danielle, the ambulance is right there. Stay awake," I said as I looked into her eyes.

The ambulance pulled into the parking lot and the paramedics got out and ran over to Danielle with a bag. They had us back up as they kneeled down beside her.

"What's her name?" the one medic asked as he opened the box.

"Danielle," I said with tears going down my face.

Danielle's eyes started to close as I looked at her. I turned my head and sobbed into Kayla's shoulder as she held me. The guys continued to look on as they felt bad for us.

"We need to get her to the hospital right now," the medic said as they loaded Danielle onto a stretcher.

They took her over to the ambulance and I got into the back with her as Kayla got into her car. The ambulance pulled away and started its way to the hospital. I continued to sob as I looked over at Danielle. The ambulance made it to the hospital minutes later and they took Danielle out. I jumped out and followed the medics and Danielle inside. Doctors and nurses were there waiting for Danielle to be brought in. They took Danielle quickly down the hall as I stood there with tears going down my face. Kayla came through the doors and over to me. She put her hand on my shoulder and then I turned as we pulled each other into a hug.

"She's not gonna make it," I said as I sobbed.

"Shh. It's gonna be okay," Kayla said as she started to sob.

We made our way over to the waiting room and sat down on the chairs. A couple minutes had passed and I felt Kayla nudge me. I looked over at her and she nodded her head in a different direction. I looked over and saw Joe and Billy walking into the room.

"How is she?" Joe asked as they walked over towards us.

"We don't know yet. She's in surgery," Kayla said as Joe sat down beside her. "Who were those guys?" Kayla asked with tears going down her face.

"They're a gang that we don't get along with," Joe said as he looked at the floor.

Billy sat down beside me and rested his head back against the wall.

"They'll get there's," Billy said as he looked up at the ceiling.

An hour had passed and I had my head rested on Billy's shoulder. The doctor came into the waiting room.

"Are you all here for Danielle?" the doctor asked as he looked at us.

"Yes. Is she okay?" I asked as I quickly stood up.

"I'm afraid I have some bad news. Danielle passed away during surgery," the doctor started to say as I pulled my hands up to my face and slowly fell to the floor.

I didn't hear anything else after that. I felt Kayla wrap her arms around me as I sobbed into my hands. Joe and Billy looked at each other as they knew that they needed to go after B Street for what they had done to their new friends. It had to be done and it had to be done soon.

**Well, this is my first chapter to my new Death Sentence fic. I hope that everyone liked it and I'm going to try to make it different than my last one. We'll see how it goes as I continue to write it. Please read and review!**


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

**CHAPTER 2**

A couple days had passed and it was the morning of Danielle's funeral. I couldn't believe that she was gone. I was getting changed when Kayla came into the room.

"Hey. I'm all ready to go. You almost ready?" Kayla asked as she sat down on my bed.

"Yeah, I just have to put my heels on," I said as I walked over to the closet and grabbed them.

"Did you find your purse yet?" Kayla asked as she looked at me.

"Not yet. I think I might have left it at the bar the other night. I'll have to call there sometime and see," I said as I put my heels on. "Alright, I'm ready."

"Alright. I got the umbrellas out. It's down pouring out there," Kayla said as we started to walk down the steps.

"Great," I said as I followed her down the steps.

We put our coats on and grabbed the umbrellas. We got into Kayla's car and she pulled out of the driveway. We drove to the cemetery and got out of the car. Kayla and I walked over to where Danielle was being buried. We held the umbrellas over our heads as we stood there. I looked at her casket and tears came to my eyes.

"It's okay," Kayla whispered as she too had tears going down her face.

I continued to listen to the priest as he talked about death. The rain felt like it was pounding down on top of our umbrellas. I heard a low rumbling sound and I looked up. I noticed that there was a black mustang with red markings on it sitting there. I looked at the driver and noticed that it was Billy.

"It's him," I whispered as I continued to look at Billy's car.

"It's who?" Kayla whispered as she looked where I was looking.

"Billy," I whispered.

We continued to look over at the car. Billy and I made eye contact for a second and then he pulled away. I watched as his car drove out of the cemetery. I looked back as Danielle's coffin was slowly being lowered into the ground. I wiped tears away and threw a white rose on top.

"I'll miss you," I whispered as I looked down.

Kayla and I walked over and got into her car. She pulled away and drove out of the cemetery.

"I wonder what he was doing there," Kayla asked as she looked around.

"I don't know," I said as I looked out the window.

Later that night, I was upstairs in my room putting some clothes away. I heard the doorbell go off and I walked out of my room and went down the steps. I opened up the door wearing a tank top and loose bottoms. Billy was standing there.

"Hi," I said as I looked at him.

"Hey. You left this by my car the other night. I figured that I would return it," Billy said as he held out my purse.

"Thank you. I was wondering where this went," I said as I took the purse from him. "Do you want to come in for a little bit?" I asked as I motioned for him to come inside.

"Yeah. I guess I could come in for a little bit," Billy said as he walked through the door.

I closed the door behind him and walked over to the couch with him. I sat down beside him.

"How was the funeral?" Billy asked as he looked over at me.

"It was nice. Well, not nice outside, but it was nice," I said as I looked over at him. "Were you there today?"

"Yeah. I was going to come over, but I didn't really know your friend, so I didn't want to make anyone mad," Billy said as he looked over at me.

"Lacy, do you know where I put-," Kayla started to say as she approached the tops of the steps. "Oh, hi. I didn't know you came in," Kayla said as she looked down at Billy. "It's Billy, right?"

"Yeah," Billy said as he looked up at Kayla.

"Lacy, do you know where I put my brush this morning?"

"I think it's on my bed," I said as I looked up at Kayla.

"Okay," Kayla said as she turned around and walked back down the hallway to my room.

"I'm sorry about your friend," Billy said as he looked over at me.

"It's okay. It's hard, but I'll be okay," I said as I nodded my head. "Who were those guys that were shooting at us?"

"They're a gang called B Street. They're like our rivalry. They're bad news," Billy said as he shook his head.

"Oh? You're in a gang?" I asked as I looked over at Billy.

"Yeah. We don't really have a name, but we're all in a gang."

"You don't like go around shooting up neighborhoods, do you?"

"No. We're not like B Street. If someone makes us mad, then we make them pay. They shot your friend and killed her, we're going after them. Well, some of the guys actually are going after them right now. I wanted to come here and see if you two were doing okay," Billy said as he looked over at me.

"Oh, okay," I said as I looked around. "Do you want something to drink?" I asked as I stood up and walked over to the fridge.

"If ya don't mind," Billy said as he sat on the couch.

I grabbed two beers out of the fridge and came back into the living room. I handed Billy a beer and sat down beside him. We opened them and started to drink them.

"I think my brother has got something for your friend," Billy said as he broke the silence.

"Really?" I asked with a smirk on my face as I looked over at Billy.

"Yeah. He wouldn't keep his damn mouth shut at all today. All he talked about was how hot Kayla is and that he couldn't wait to see her again," Billy said as he laughed a little.

"She said something this morning about wanting to go to see Joe," I said before I took another sip of beer.

Just then Billy's cell phone rang.

"Yeah?"

"_Where you been?" Bones asked._

"I'm at a friend's house right now," Billy said as he got an irritated look on his face.

"_I gave you guy some fucking corners to run, now you better get to fucking work!" Bones yelled before he hung up the phone._

Billy closed his cell phone and shook his head.

"I should probably get going. You two should come hang out with me and Joe sometime," Billy said as he stood up.

"Okay. Do you have a number that I could reach you at?" I asked as I got my cell phone out.

Billy took my phone and put his cell phone number into my phonebook. He handed me back my phone and smirked at me. I walked him to the door and opened it.

"Don't be a stranger," Billy said as he walked outside.

"I won't. See ya around," I said with a smile on my face.

I watched Billy walk out to his car and get in. He revved the engine up and sped down the street. I closed the door behind me as Kayla was coming down the steps.

"Okay, I want details," Kayla said as she started to walk towards the kitchen.

"What do you mean?" I asked as I followed her.

"Well, what was he doing here?" Kayla asked as she opened the freezer and got out some ice cream.

"He came here to return my purse from the other night. I left it by his car when the shooting was going on," I said as I sat down on the stool, resting my arms on the counter.

"Ummhmm, yeah. Are you sure that he wasn't here to confess his undying affection for you?" Kayla asked before she took a bite of ice cream.

"Kayla!" I said as I lightly hit her arm. "You're one to talk, Joe Darley lover," I said with a smirk on my face.

"Well, what did you two talk about?"

"Nothing, really. Just that he's in a gang and he gave me his number so that we could go and hang out with him and Joe. I have to say though, it was kinda awkward," I said as I took a bite of ice cream.

"Well, I know that Billy won't be like your last boyfriend," Kayla said as she got a serious look on her face. "He won't be nothing like that pig."

"I hope not," I said as I looked down. "Well, I'm going to go to bed. I'll see you in the morning," I said as I got up off the stool.

"Night," Kayla said as she continued to eat the ice cream.

"Night," I said before I reached the steps.

I walked up the steps and went to my room, closing the door behind me. I walked over to my bed and pulled the covers back. I layed down on my bed and turned off the light on my stand. I hadn't even thought about my last boyfriend, who abused me the whole two years that we were together. I'll never forget what he had done to me, but it would only be a matter of time before Billy would find out exactly who my ex was and what he had done to me. I closed my eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

**I had gotten a review for this story and to me, it was more of a flame. This is called FanFICTION, which means the stories are NOT real. Some of the things that are being said wouldn't happen in real life, but that is how I want my story to go. If you don't like it, then don't continue to read the story. I understand that the gang just met Lacy and her friends, but this is how I want my story to go. They DID hang out at the bar for awhile the first time they met. I don't go into too much detail with how the characters are and how they look. That's how I've always written my stories.**

**I'm not saying these to everyone, just one reviewer in particular. The one review that I got on makes me not even want to continue to do this story, but I'm going to keep writing it because there are other readers that love it.**

**For those readers that have left me NICE reviews, THANK YOU SO MUCH, and I will continue to update as much as I can. On a bad note, I might not put Lacy in the gang just because I wouldn't really know what to say or do. Plus, I would rather write this like the other one I have, more of a romance/suspense. Please don't hate me for that. Keep the GOOD reviews coming!**


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

**CHAPTER 3**

A month had passed and Billy and I were getting closer together. We were hanging out just about every night. I felt like I had known Billy my whole life. I started to know more and more about Billy as time went on. I learned that he was in a gang and sold drugs when he was forced to. I didn't mind that, as long as he was truthful with me. Billy had also explained that his boys went after B Street and killed the one guy that killed Danielle. I was relieved to know that the man had received the same death as my best friend.

One night, Kayla and I pulled into Four Roses and Kayla parked the car. We got out of the car and walked inside the bar. Kayla ran over to Joe and started to kiss him. Billy was standing at the bar counter as I came over to him.

"There's my girl," Billy said with a smile as he pulled me close to him and kissed me. "Get us two beers," Billy said before he kissed me again.

The bartender set two beers up on the counter and Billy took them. He opened both of the beers and handed one to me. I took it and took a sip of it. We walked over to the booth and sat down with the guys. Billy wrapped his arm around me and pulled me close to him. Joe and Kayla were standing by the pool table, still making out.

"Joe, if you're gonna tap your woman, you should probably do it in a private area," Tommy said as he looked at the two of them.

Joe held up his middle finger as he and Kayla continued to kiss. Billy pulled a cigarette out of his pack and lit it. He inhaled and then pulled the cigarette out of his mouth. He blew the smoke out and looked over at me. He stood up and placed the cigarette back in his mouth. He motioned for me to follow him outside. I stood up and walked behind him. We walked out of Four Roses. He rounded the corner and started to walk down the alley.

"Billy, where are you-," I started to say when Billy pulled me close to him and started to kiss me.

I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him closer to me as I continued to kiss him back. He pushed me back into the brick wall and kissed me harder. I felt his tongue go in between my lips as Billy deepened the kiss. I felt Billy's hands running all over my body. Billy broke the kiss and kissed down my jaw line. He made it to my neck as I tilted my head to the side. He started to suck on my neck as he held me close. The feeling was unbelievable. Billy stopped and looked at me. He kissed my lips again.

"Yo, Billy!" Heco yelled from the front of the building.

"Yeah!" Billy yelled back as he started to walk towards the front of the building with me following behind him.

"Bones gave us another corner to do tonight. We gotta get going," Heco said as he looked at Billy.

"Fuck," Billy said as he shook his head.

"It's okay. Come to my house when your done," I said with a smile before I leaned in and kissed Billy's lips.

Billy kissed me back and then we walked over to Billy's car.

"What about Kayla?" I asked as I looked back at Four Roses.

"Bodie said that he would just take her home. She's too busy with Joe right now," Heco said as he climbed into the back of Billy's car.

Billy and I got into the car. Billy took off and drove to my house. We both got out and Billy walked me inside my house. As soon as he shut the door, he pulled me to him and started to kiss me, just like at the bar. Billy's car horn beeped a few times. He broke the kiss and stood there for a moment.

"As soon as I'm done, we'll finish this," Billy said with a smirk on his face.

I kissed Billy one last time before he walked out the door. I smiled as I went up the steps to my room. A half of an hour had passed and I was upstairs in my room, cleaning up when I heard the doorbell go off. I went down the steps and turned the handle on the door.

"I didn't think you would be done-," I started to say as I opened the door and then noticed it wasn't Billy.

"Didn't think who would be done?" my ex said as he grabbed onto my throat and pushed me away from the front door, slamming it shut behind him.

He pushed me down to the floor and I looked up at him with tears forming in my eyes.

"Justin, what are you doing here?" I asked as I tried to back up.

"You thought that you could fucking just leave me and go out with some guy like that?" Justin asked as he got closer to me.

"W-what are you talking about?" I asked as I continued to back up on the floor.

"That guy from the bar. You think I don't fucking know what you are doing? I know exactly what you are doing. I've been watching your every move," Justin said as he grabbed my arm and got into my face.

I spit into Justin's face and he pulled his hands up to his eyes. I got up and made it run for it towards the steps.

"Oh, no you don't!" Justin said as he started to chase me.

I screamed as I ran up the steps, towards my run. Justin came from behind me and grabbed the back of my head. He pushed me down to the floor. I winced in pain as I tried to crawl away from him. He grabbed onto my arms and flipped me over, so I was laying on my back. He got on top of me and held me down to the floor.

"Is he better than me?" Justin asked as he held me down to the floor. "Huh? Answer me!" Justin yelled as he strengthened his grip on my arms.

Tears rolled out of my eyes as I struggled to get out of his grip.

"You left me for that bastard!" Justin yelled into my face.

I started to sob as he yelled more and more at me. I lifted my leg up off of the floor and kneed Justin in the groin. He rolled off of me and I got up and finally made it to my room. He arrived a few seconds after and ran over to me. He slammed me up against the wall, causing the shelf to fall down. Books and CDs fell down on top of us.

Just then, Bodie's car pulled up in front of the house. Kayla noticed Justin's car parked in the driveway.

"Oh my god," Kayla said as she got a worried look on her face and pulled her hands up to her mouth.

"Kayla? What's wrong?" Joe said as he looked at Kayla.

"Oh my god, Joe, call Billy," Kayla said as she looked over at Joe.

"Kayla, he's working right now-," Joe started to say before he was interrupted.

"Joe, just call Billy!" Kayla demanded as she looked at Joe.

"Okay, okay," Joe said as he scrambled to get his cell phone out of his pocket.

"_Joe, this better be important," Billy said as he answered his phone._

"Kayla made me call you," Joe said as he handed the phone to Kayla.

"Billy, you have to leave right now and come out to the house," Kayla said really fast as tears welded in her eyes.

"_Whoa, Kayla, calm down. I can't just leave," Billy said as he took a drag from his cigarette._

"Billy, you have to leave. Lacy might be in trouble," Kayla said as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"_What?" Billy asked as he started to get concerned._

"Billy, I can't explain. You just need to leave right now, okay? Just please leave," Kayla said as more tears rolled down her cheeks.

"_Okay. I'm leaving right now. I'll be there in a little bit," Billy said before he closed his phone._

Kayla handed the phone back to Joe.

"Kayla, what's going on?" Bodie asked as he looked back at Kayla.

"It's Justin, Lacy's ex boyfriend. He's trouble. He used to hit her when she was with him. She finally left him and now he's here. He carries a gun," Kayla said as Joe pulled her close to him.

"Bodie, maybe we should go in there-," Joe started to say.

"Just wait for Billy. He won't take long. I don't want you getting hurt," Kayla said as she stopped Joe.

A few minutes had passed and Billy had quickly pulled into the driveway. Kayla, Joe, and Bodie were standing outside. They could hear me yelling as Billy got out of the car.

"Where is she?" Billy asked and then heard me scream. "Fuck!" Billy yelled as he ran towards the front door.

Billy opened the door and ran inside. He could hear a man yelling and things breaking as I screamed. Billy ran up the steps with everyone else following close behind. Billy ran down the hall towards my room. As he approached, he saw things broken all over my floor. He walked through the doorway as Justin stood over me with his bloodied fist held up in the air. Billy ran over to Justin and pulled him away from me. Justin fell down to the floor and looked up at Billy. Billy took out his gun and held it in Justin's face.

"Don't shoot me," Justin said as he held his hands up.

Kayla looked over and saw me sitting up against the wall with blood coming out of my nose and mouth.

"Oh my god," Kayla said as she ran over to me and fell to her knees in front of me.

Billy looked over at me.

"Bodie, Joe, take care of this guy," Billy said as he continued to hold his gun in Justin's direction.

Bodie and Joe walked over to Justin and got him up off the ground. Billy came over and kneeled down in front of me.

"Lacy, Billy's right here," Kayla said as she moved hair out of my face.

I looked over at Billy with tears and blood rolling down my face. Kayla got up and ran to my bathroom. She came back with a wet cloth. Billy took it from her hands and started to dab at the blood on my face. I winced and Billy pulled back.

"We should take her to the hospital," Kayla said as she looked at me.

"No. I'm okay," I said as I shook my head.

"Lacy, something could be broken-," Kayla started to say.

I shook my head as Billy continued to dab the wet cloth on my face.

"Who was that?" Billy asked as he looked at me.

"It was my ex," I said as I had a blank stare on my face. "I never thought that he would find me," I said as another tear went down my cheek.

"Has he done this before?"

I nodded my head and Billy pulled me close to him. Billy finished cleaning up my face and lifted me up off of the floor in his arms.

"You guys can stay at the apartment for now," Billy said to Kayla as he walked me out of my room. "Grab some of her things and get some of your things. We'll come back and clean this place up tomorrow," Billy said to Kayla as she followed him down the hall.

Billy carried me down the steps and sat me down on the couch. We both looked at each other as tears continued to go down my face.

"You're gonna be okay. He's not going to be coming back here," Billy said as he looked into my eyes.

A couple minutes passed and Kayla came down the steps with our things. Billy lifted me back up off the couch and carried me out of the house. He carried me out to his car and carefully sat me down in the passenger's seat. Kayla walked around the car and went into the backseat through Billy's side. I rested my head back on the seat as Billy closed the door. I couldn't believe that Justin had come back for me, but he would be out of my life forever. I was grateful that Billy had come at the right time and I was now safe.

**Hope everyone liked this chapter. I kinda just wrote it out of the blue, so something doesn't make sense or anything, then sorry. I hope everyone continues to read and thank you so much for the nice reviews.**


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

**CHAPTER 4**

Billy pulled up in front of the apartment complex. He got out of the car and came around to the passenger's side. He opened the door and helped me out of the car. He lifted me up and carried me towards the apartment. Joe opened the door and let Billy inside.

"How is she?" Joe asked Kayla as she walked with our bags.

"She's pretty beat up. We got there just in time," Kayla said as she walked into the apartment complex.

Billy carried me up the steps as Joe and Kayla followed behind him. Billy walked down the hall and stood in front of the door as Joe opened it. Billy carried me inside the apartment and walked back to his room. He carefully layed me down on his bed. He went to pull back, but I kept my arms wrapped tight around his neck.

"It's okay. No one's gonna hurt you here," Billy whispered as he looked at me.

I slowly let go and looked at Billy. Kayla walked in with some pain pills and a glass of water. She handed them to Billy and he sat down beside me on the bed.

"Here. Take these," Billy said as he handed me the pills.

I tossed them in my mouth and drank the water. Billy took the glass and handed it back to Kayla. I layed back on the pillow and looked at Billy. Billy looked back at Kayla and Joe.

"We're going to go out in the living room," Joe said as he motioned for Kayla to come with him.

Kayla and Joe left Billy's room, closing the door behind them. Billy looked back at me and moved a piece of loose hair out of my face.

"He was your ex?" Billy asked as he looked at me.

"Yeah. I dated him a couple years back. He hit me a lot then. I moved away from him and he finally found me," I said with a blank stare on my face.

"Well, he won't mess with you anymore," Billy said as he wiped a tear off of my cheek.

A couple minutes passed and my eyes started to get heavy. Billy watched as my eyes closed and I fell into a deep sleep. He pulled the comforter up to my neck and took his t-shirt off. He tossed it on the floor. He quietly walked over to the other side of his bed and slowly layed down beside me. He wrapped his arm around me and held me close to him.

_I was standing in the living room and I looked around and noticed that it was the house that Justin and I had lived in when we were together. I walked down the hallway and looked around. I heard a door slam shut and I jumped._

"_Where are you, you stupid bitch!" I heard Justin yell as he stomped around the house._

_I tried to open the bedroom door, but it was locked. I tried the bathroom door, but it too was locked._

"_There you are!" I heard Justin yell as he quickly came down the hall._

"_No!" I yelled as I tried to get the bedroom door open. "Come on!" I yelled as I slammed into it._

_Justin finally reached me and grabbed my arms. He pushed me up against the wall and got into my face._

"_You think that you were going to hide from me?" Justin asked as his face was inches away from mine. "You are nothing but a dirty slut," Justin said as he backhanded me._

_I fell to the floor and held the side of my face._

"_Get up!" Justin yelled as he kicked my side. "Get the fuck up right now!"_

_I stood up and held my face as tears rolled down my cheeks._

"_You were supposed to have this house cleaned up by the time I got home from work," Justin said as he grabbed my arm and dragged me down the hallway. "Look at this. The living room is a mess. You were supposed to dust the furniture. You can't do anything right!" Justin yelled as he pushed me down to the floor._

"_Stop it!" I yelled as I covered myself._

"_Don't you dare talk to me like that!" Justin yelled as he unbuckled his belt and took it off. "You are going to wish that you never met me!" Justin yelled as he brought the belt up in the air._

_I covered myself._

I quickly sat up in Billy's bed. I had sweat going down my face as I breathed heavily. I looked over at my side and Billy was laying there, sound asleep. I quietly got out of bed and walked out of Billy's room. I walked into the bathroom and looked into the mirror. My lip was split, but I didn't have as much bruising as I thought I would have. I turned the cold water on and ran my hands under it. I leaned down and splashed my face with the cold water. I stood up and grabbed the hand towel off of the holder. I dried my face off and noticed that Billy was standing in the doorway.

"You alright?" Billy asked as he came over to me and wrapped his arms around me.

"Yeah. I just had a bad dream about something from my past. I'm okay," I said as I hung the towel back up.

Billy and I walked back to the bedroom and layed back down in bed. He covered us both back up and I rested my head on his chest. He wrapped his arms around me and held me close. I was hoping that I wasn't going to continue to have the same bad dreams as I had just had.

A month had passed since the incident with Justin and me. Billy and I came stumbling into my house around 1:30AM. We were both drunk and laughing hysterically.

"Shh," I said as I held my finger up to my mouth. "Kayla's sleeping."

I stumbled up the steps as Billy followed close behind me with his arms around me. We walked down the hall and went into my room. Billy closed the door and I wrapped my arms around his neck and started to kiss him. He kicked his boots off as he pulled me close to him. Billy reached down and pulled my top up. We broke the kiss and I took my top off and threw it on the floor. Billy took his t-shirt off and did the same. I wrapped my arms around Billy's neck and jumped into his arms as we continued to kiss. Billy walked over to my bed and layed me down on it. He got on top of me and started to suck on my neck. I moaned as I reached down and unbuckled his belt. He reached behind me and undid my bra. He took it off and tossed it to the side. Billy leaned back down and continued to suck on my neck.

"I want you," I whispered as I moaned and pulled him close to me.

Billy smirked and reached down to my jean mini skirt. He unbuttoned the skirt and slid it down, along with my panties. He threw my clothes to the floor and slid his jeans off. He got back on top of me and positioned himself. He entered me and I moaned as he leaned down and pressed his lips to mine. He started to pump in and out of me as I pulled him closer to me. I wrapped my legs around his waist as he continued to go in and out. Billy sucked harder on my neck as he continued to pump in and out. I grabbed onto my bed sheets as I moaned with pleasure. Billy released in me as he held me close him. He pulled out and layed down beside me on the bed. I turned onto my side and smiled at him.

"You're so beautiful," Billy whispered as he tucked a piece of loose hair behind my ear.

"You're just saying that," I said with a smile.

"I mean it. You're beautiful," Billy whispered again before he kissed my lips.

Billy turned onto his back as I moved closer to him. I rested my head on his chest as he wrapped his arm around me and held me close to him. We both dozed off and fell into a deep sleep.

I woke up the next morning and looked over at the clock. It was almost 10:30AM. I looked over at Billy and he was still sound asleep. I slowly got out of the bed and pulled on my boyshort pajama bottoms and a black tank top. I walked out of my room, quietly closing the door behind me. I went into the bathroom and brushed my hair out. I pulled my hair up into a messy bun and brushed my teeth. I walked out of the bathroom and went down the steps. I walked into the kitchen and Kayla was sitting there.

"'Bout time you get up," Kayla said as she took another bite her cereal.

"Long night last night," I said as I grabbed the orange juice out of the fridge.

"What did you two do last night?" Kayla asked as she brought her bowl over to the sink and looked at me.

I got a smile on my face as I poured some orange juice in a glass.

"You didn't!?" Kayla asked as she got a surprised look on her face. "You and Billy slept together?"

I nodded my head as I took a sip of the juice.

"It's about time!" Kayla said as she threw her hands up in the air. "How was it?"

"Amazing," I said with a smile on my face. "It was the best night that I've ever had," I said as I walked over to the kitchen table.

Just then, Billy walked down the steps and into the kitchen. Kayla looked at Billy with a smile on her face.

"Morning, Billy," Kayla said as she walked out of the kitchen.

"What's up with her?" Billy asked as he came over to me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I don't know," I said as I looked up at Billy.

Billy leaned down and kissed my lips.

"What would you like for breakfast?" I asked as I looked up at him.

"I'm in the mood for some scrambled eggs," Billy said as he rested his head on my shoulder.

"Okay. Eggs it is," I said as I got up and started to walk towards the fridge.

Billy brought me back to him and kissed my lips. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he deepened the kiss. We pulled apart and I smiled at him. I started to walk back over to the fridge and opened it. I grabbed the carton of eggs and the milk out. I brought the eggs and milk over to the counter and started to make Billy's breakfast. I felt Billy come behind me and wrap his arms around my waist as I mixed the eggs, milk, salt, and pepper together. He leaned down and kissed the side of my neck as I poured the mixture into a hot pan.

"Love you," Billy said into my ear as I moved the eggs around in the pan.

"Love you, too," I said with a smile on my face.

That was the first time that Billy had ever said that he loved me. I could feel butterflies moving around in my stomach as I kept smiling. The eggs were done within minutes and I got a plate out for Billy. I put the eggs on the plate and grabbed the toast out of the toaster. Billy took the plate and sat down at the table and started to eat.

"You aren't going to eat anything?" Billy asked as he looked over at me.

"I'm not much of a breakfast person. I never was," I said as I grabbed my orange juice and sat down with Billy at the table.

I was finally happy. I had a nice guy in my life that I knew would always keep me safe and that wouldn't hurt me. I couldn't believe that I was finally happy. Billy was the best guy that I had ever been with and I couldn't wait to see what our future would hold.

**I had a little trouble with this chapter. It was kind of hard to write at first because I wanted to continue it from where I had left off before, but I had trouble at the beginning. Thanks for reading and reviewing!**


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

**CHAPTER 5**

A couple weeks had passed and Billy and I were closer than ever. I still couldn't believe that I had finally found a guy that treated me with respect and took care of me.

Billy and I walked into the diner to meet Kayla and Joe for lunch.

"There you are!" Kayla said as she watched us walk towards the booth.

"Where the hell were you guys?" Joe asked as he looked at the both of us.

"None of your business," Billy said with a smirk as he looked over at his little brother.

"You two were doing it, weren't you?" Joe asked with a smirk on his face.

"Joe!" I said as I looked over at him and shook my head.

The waitress came over to our table and we gave her our orders. She walked away as Billy wrapped his arm around my shoulder. I looked over at him and he brought his lips towards mine. We started to kiss.

"Come on. Save this for the bedroom. I don't really want to see my brother getting it on," Joe said as he looked at us.

Billy and I broke the kiss just as the food was being brought over.

"Here you go," the waitress said as she sat everything down in the right places. "Do you need anything else?"

"No, we're all set," Kayla said as she looked at her food.

The waitress walked away and we started to eat.

"Shit," Joe said as I looked up at him.

"What?" Billy asked as he saw that Joe was looking at the entrance of the diner.

Billy and I both turned around. I noticed that there was a heavy set man walking towards us with old black framed glasses on. He looked like he was very mad. Billy watched him the whole time and turned as he finally stood by our table.

"You ladies enjoying your meal?" the man said as he looked at Billy and Joe. "And who do we have here?" the man asked as he looked at me and Kayla.

"What the fuck do you want?" Billy tried to say as calmly as he could.

"Why don't you two step outside," the man said. "I don't want to embarrass you in front of your whores."

I looked at the man and shook my head as he started to walk away from the table. Billy and Joe got up and followed the man outside. Kayla and I watched as they walked out to the parking lot.

"Who was that guy?" I asked as I looked at Billy.

"That's Bones Darley," Kayla said as she watched out the window.

"_THAT'S_ Billy and Joe's dad?" I asked with a surprised look on my face as I looked at Kayla.

"Yup. He gives them hell every day."

I continued to watch as Bones yelled at Billy and Joe. The guys walked away from Bones and walked back into the diner.

"Everything alright?" I asked Billy as I looked up at him.

"We gotta go," Billy said as he shook his head.

"Why? We just got-," I started to say.

"NOW!" Billy yelled as he looked at me.

People at tables close by looked over at the commotion. Kayla and I got out of the booth and walked behind Billy and Joe. Billy pushed the door open and it swung and hit the side of the building. We walked over to Billy's car and got in. He squealed the tires as he pulled out of the parking lot and drove down the road. I glanced over at Billy from time to time. He looked like he was ready to kill someone. Billy pulled into our driveway and let Kayla out of his side before he got back in. He didn't look over at me.

"Are you guys coming in?" I asked as I looked at Billy and then back at Joe.

"No, we got shit to do," Billy said as he continued to look away from me.

"Whatever," I said as I got out of the car and let Joe get out.

I walked towards the house and went inside with Kayla.

"What's his problem?" Kayla asked as I closed the door behind me.

"I don't know," I said as I removed my shoes. "I asked if they wanted to come in for a little bit, but Billy said they have stuff to do," I said as I walked over and sat down on the couch.

Later that night, I was sitting on the couch watching TV when I saw headlights pull in. I looked out the front window and saw Billy and Joe getting out of the car. The door opened and Billy and Joe walked in.

"Is Kayla upstairs?" Joe asked as he looked at me.

I nodded my head as I continued to watch TV. Joe went upstairs as Billy came over and sat down beside me. He went to kiss me and I pulled myself away from him. He tried again and I stood up and looked at him.

"What's your problem?" Billy asked as he looked at me.

"What's my problem? What the fuck was your problem earlier today?" I asked as I crossed my arms over my chest.

"I was just upset," Billy said as he stood up and tried to kiss me again.

"No," I said as I backed away from him. "You think that you can just come here and kiss me. That's not happening," I said as I made my way to the kitchen.

"What do you want me to do?" Billy asked as he followed me in the kitchen.

"I want to know what happened today between you and your dad that made you so mad," I said as I stood against the counter and looked at Billy.

"Shit wasn't getting done. The guys weren't showing up for the job. Joe and I got the shit thrown on our lap and we had to take care of it. I'm sorry, alright?" Billy said as he came over to me and pulled me close to him. "Don't be mad at me," Billy whispered into my ear as he held me close.

I looked up at him and smirked. Billy smirked back and leaned down to kiss me. I wrapped my arms around him as I deepened the kiss. Billy trailed kisses down my jaw and over towards my neck. He started to suck on my neck.

"Let's go to my room," I whispered as I tilted my head to the side.

Billy picked me up in his arms as I wrapped my legs around his waist. We continued to kiss as Billy carried me up the steps and down the hallway to my room. We reached my room and Billy kicked the door shut with his foot. Billy walked over to my bed and layed me down on it as he kicked his boots off. Billy took his clothes off as I took mine off. I scooted up towards the pillows as Billy climbed on top of me. We started to kiss again as Billy entered me. I moaned with pleasure as we continued to kiss. Billy pumped harder into me as I broke the kiss and moaned out loud. I grabbed onto the bed sheets as Billy thrusted deeper. I tilted my head back and Billy leaned down and kissed my neck.

"Billy," I moaned as I grabbed onto the bed sheets.

Billy continued to thrust into me as I moaned with pleasure. He released into me as I came with him. Billy pulled out and layed down with me. We both panted as we tried to catch our breath.

"I love you," I whispered as I rested my head on Billy's chest.

"I love you, too," Billy said as he pulled me close to him.

We both fell asleep a few minutes later in each other's arms.

A couple months had passed by and Billy and I had our little fights. It seemed like we were having them more whenever he would have to leave me to go sell. I didn't like the fact that he was selling so late at night. I never knew what to expect when Billy left.

One night, Kayla and I decided to go out and get something to eat. Kayla was driving as we went past Four Roses.

"Hey, would you look at that. Billy's car is at the bar," Kayla said as she looked over at the parking lot.

"Pull in," I said as I looked over.

Kayla pulled in the parking lot and parked the car. We both got out and walked towards the entrance of the bar. Kayla opened the door and I followed her inside. I stopped walking when I saw a blonde girl kissing Billy at the table that the guys usually sit at. Joe smacked Billy on the arm and Billy looked at Joe.

"What?" Billy asked as he looked over at Joe.

Joe pointed in my direction and Billy looked. His smile faded when he saw me standing there. Tears welded in my eyes as I turned around and walked out of the bar. Kayla followed behind me as I continued to walk back to her car. Billy came out of the bar and ran after me.

"Lacy!" Billy yelled as he came up behind me.

"Don't fucking talk to me!" I yelled as I went to open the car door.

"Babe, stop," Billy said as he grabbed my arm.

"Get the fuck off of me!" I yelled as I pulled my arm out of Billy's grasp and looked at him. "Don't fucking touch me ever again!"

"Babe, let me explain-," Billy started to say.

"There's nothing to explain. So, this is why you're out late at night. Messing around with other girls. I should have known better," I said as I shook my head.

"Don't go!" Billy yelled as he grabbed onto my arm.

"Fuck you!" I yelled as I pulled my arm out of Billy's grip.

I got into Kayla's car and Kayla pulled out of the parking lot. Billy watched as the car went down the street.

"You fucked up this time," Joe said as he stood by his brother.

I shook my head as tears rolled freely down my cheeks.

"Forget him," Kayla said as she continued to drive. "He's an asshole for doing that."

"I can't, Kayla," I said as I wiped tears away. "I loved him more than I had ever loved anyone else. I thought that he was different than other guys. I guess I was wrong."

"All guys are pigs. You know that," Kayla said as she kept glancing over at me.

We got back to the house and I ran inside. I ran up to my room and slammed the door shut behind me. I slid down the door to the floor and pulled my knees toward my chest. I couldn't believe that I had caught Billy with another girl. I thought that he loved me. I heard heavy footsteps coming down the hall.

"Lacy," I heard Billy's voice say as he tried to open the door. "Open the door."

"Go away!" I yelled as I continued to sit up against the door.

"Please let me in. I want to talk about this," Billy said as he stood on the other side of the door.

"Billy, go away! I fucking hate you!" I yelled as tears rolled down my cheeks.

Billy felt like someone had just stomped on his heart. He had never thought that he would hear those words come out of my mouth. I heard him walk away from the door and then a few seconds later, I heard his tires squealing as he sped away.

The next day went by. Billy didn't even try to call me or talk to me. I didn't eat all day. I didn't shower. I just stayed in my room with a blank stare on my face. That night, I was sitting there when I heard Joe come through the front door. I heard Joe and Kayla talking, but I didn't pay attention to what they were saying. I got up and walked to the bathroom, closing the door behind me. I walked over and looked at myself in the mirror. I looked terrible. I had bags under my eyes and my eyes were bloodshot from crying. I opened the medicine cabinet up and I reached for a bottle of pills that were sitting on the shelf inside. I sat the pill bottle on the counter and filled the glass up with water. I opened the pill bottle up and dumped a mound of pills onto my hand. I set the pill bottle down and looked at the pills. I tossed the pills in my mouth and downed them with the water. I looked at myself in the mirror as the bathroom door opened. I looked over and saw Billy standing there.

"Lacy, we need to talk," Billy said as he walked into the bathroom.

I felt sharp pains going through my stomach and I doubled over, holding myself up on the sink.

"What's wrong?" Billy asked as he came over to me, placing his hand on my back.

He noticed that there was an open pill bottle sitting on the counter. He picked up pill bottle and noticed it was empty. He looked at me.

"Lacy? Did you take all of these?" Billy asked as he got a worried look on his face.

I felt my knees give out and I started to fall to the floor.

"Lacy!" Billy yelled as he caught me before I hit the floor. "Lacy!" Billy yelled as he tried to wake me up. "Come on! Wake up!" Billy yelled as he lightly hit my cheeks. "KAYLA! JOE!" Billy yelled as he continued to try to wake me up.

"What's going on-," Kayla said as she walked into the bathroom. "Oh my god!" Kayla yelled as she ran over and dropped to her knees beside me. "Lacy!"

"What happened?" Joe asked as he walked into the bathroom.

"She took those pills on the counter," Billy said as he looked up at his younger brother.

"How many did she take?" Joe asked as he walked over and grabbed the empty bottle off of the counter.

"I don't know. It's empty," Billy said as he moved some loose hair out of my face.

"That bottle was half full," Kayla said as her eyes got big.

Billy knew that he couldn't let me die. He lifted me up in his arms and quickly left the bathroom. Kayla and Joe followed behind Billy as he quickly carried me down the steps and out of the house. Billy layed me down in the back seat and then got in with me. He held my head on his lap as Joe and Kayla got into the car. Joe backed out of the driveway and sped off down the street.

"Lacy, wake up, baby," Billy said as tears welded in his eyes. "Come on, baby."

I moaned a little as my eyes opened slightly. I felt pain all through my body.

"Lacy, stay with me," Billy said as he looked down at me.

Kayla kept her eyes on me as tears went down her cheeks. Billy looked down at me as a couple tears went down his cheeks. He couldn't believe that he had been so stupid. He shook his head as Joe pulled into the parking lot. I felt my eyes get heavy again and I closed them.

"Lacy, open your eyes," Billy said as he tried to wake me back up.

More tears welded in Billy's eyes. He couldn't lose me. I was the only good thing that he had in his life.

**Cliffhanger. Had to do it! Well, I'm sorry that it took me so long to add this chapter. I wasn't home all weekend. I finally got this written and I'm going to continue to update as much as I can. Thanks for hanging in there with me!**

**I know that there are readers out there that read my story from before. Yeah, this might be a little similar, and I'm sorry for that. I'm thinking about just stopping this story because it does seem similar. IF you want me to continue this story, then I will, but I need people to review so I know what to do. I'm also thinking about starting a Friday Night Lights fic. Just review and let me know if I should continue this story. Thanks.  
**


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

**CHAPTER 6**

Billy carried me into the emergency room entrance. He layed me down on the gurney as the doctor and nurse wheeled me down the hall. Billy stood there and shook his head as Joe and Kayla came inside.

"I'm so fucking stupid," Billy said as he looked over at Joe and Kayla.

"Why did you do that to her?" Kayla asked as she got into Billy's face.

"Kayla, just calm down," Joe said as he held Kayla back.

"Calm down? I'm not going to calm down," Kayla said as she continued to look at Billy. "My BEST friend is in there, almost dead because you had to cheat on her with some girl-,"

"Wait a minute. I didn't cheat on her, alright? I was at the bar having drinks with the guys, and the girl came onto me. When you guys walked into the bar, the girl was kissing me. I had NOTHING to do with that!" Billy said as tears welded in his eyes.

"Well, then you better explain that to her IF she wakes up," Kayla said as she looked at Billy.

Joe went to grab her arm as she walked away, but Kayla just brushed Joe away. Kayla sat down in one of the uncomfortable chairs in the waiting room. Joe and Billy stood looking around. An hour had passed and a doctor had finally come down the hall to speak with everyone.

"Are you all here for Lacy?" the doctor asked as he looked at everyone.

"Yes. Is she alright?" Kayla asked as she stood up from her chair.

"She's going to be fine. We're going to keep her overnight under suicide watch-,"

"That won't be necessary," Billy said as he stood up.

"Well, we at least need to keep her here overnight. She's not in good enough shape to go home," the doctor said as he looked at Billy.

"Can I see her?" Kayla asked as she looked at the doctor.

"Yes, but only one at a time," the doctor said as she led all three of them to my room.

Kayla walked into the room first and I looked over at her.

"Hey girl," Kayla said as she walked over to my bed.

"Hi," I said as I looked at Kayla.

"You gave us quite a scare," Kayla said as she sat down on the chair next to my bed.

I nodded my head as tears welded in my eyes.

"Is he out there?" I asked as I stared at the ceiling.

"Yes. You don't have to let him come in here," Kayla said as she looked over at me.

"I know," I said as I continued to stare at the ceiling with more tears rolling out of my eyes.

"If you need anything, just call me," Kayla said as she stood up and walked out of the room.

"Kayla?" I asked as I stopped her.

"Yeah?" Kayla said as she looked back at me.

"Could you bring me my baggy sweat pants and a hoodie for me to go home in tomorrow?"

"Sure thing," Kayla said with a smile before she left the room.

I heard heavy footsteps come into the room. I looked over and saw Billy standing there. He took my hand and held it. I shook my head and pulled my hand out of Billy's grasp.

"Babe, don't do this," Billy said as he came closer to me.

"Don't do what, Billy? You know, I thought you actually cared about me, but I guess I was wrong," I said as tears welded in my eyes again. "I can't believe that I actually fell for you," I said as I shook my head.

"If you're talking about what you saw at the bar, that wasn't my doing," Billy said as he tried to stand up for himself.

"Oh yeah, right. You expect me to fucking believe that shit? That's what all the guys want the girl to believe. I'm not going to listen to that, Billy. I came into that bar, thinking that I could surprise you whenever I was the one that got the surprise!" I said as I sat up and yelled at him. "You think that you can just come in here, after I almost died, and tell me that that wasn't you that did that? I can't believe you, Billy."

"I didn't do it!" Billy yelled as he grabbed the phone and threw it against the wall.

I brought my hands up to my face and looked at Billy. Billy couldn't believe that he had just throw the phone against the wall. A nurse walked into the room and grabbed Billy by the arm.

"I think she's had enough visitors tonight," the nurse said as she led Billy out of the room.

My hands were trembling as I watched Billy leave the room.

The next morning, I was sitting up in bed as Kayla came into my room with my clothes.

"Hey. How are you?" Kayla asked as she walked over to my bed.

"I'm alright. Thanks," I said as I took the clothes from her and carefully stood out of bed.

My legs were a little wobbly from the overdose, but I slowly made my way to the bathroom. I closed the door behind me and slowly changed from my hospital gown to my baggy black sweatpants and my hooded sweatshirt. I pulled my hair up into a loose bun and walked out of the bathroom. Kayla helped me put my shoes on and I looked at her.

"Billy was mad last night," I said as Kayla slipped my other shoe on.

"I know, but Lacy, he had no right to be at the bar that night. Even if that girl started to kiss him, he shouldn't have just sat there," Kayla said as she tied my tennis shoe.

"I know," I said as I nodded my head.

The nurse wheeled a wheel chair into my room and I sat down in it. She wheeled me out of my room and down the hall to the elevator. We waited as the doors opened. The nurse wheeled me inside and we went down a couple of floors. The doors opened again and the nurse wheeled me out of the hospital and over to Kayla's car. The nurse and Kayla helped me into the car. As Kayla came around her car to get into the driver's side, I noticed Billy's car sitting in the parking lot.

"I don't believe it," I said as I continued to look at Billy's car.

"He's been here. He was here before I got here. He didn't go inside. He's just sitting in the car. Probably wanting to talk to you," Kayla said as she put the car in drive and started to pull out of the parking lot.

"After the stunt he pulled yesterday, I'm not so sure that I want to talk to him," I said as I looked out of the window at the mirror.

I saw Billy's car driving behind us. Kayla pulled up in front of the house and walked around to my side and opened the door. Billy pulled up behind Kayla and turned his car off. Kayla helped me out of the car and shut the door.

"What do you want, Billy?" Kayla asked as she helped me walk towards the house.

"I wanted to make sure you two got home alright," Billy said as he came over to my other side and helped me walk.

"We're fine," Kayla said as she opened the front door.

"Lacy, can we talk?" Billy asked as he grabbed onto my arm.

I looked at Billy for a moment and then walked into the house. Kayla followed me inside and clothes the front door in Billy's face. Billy balled his fist up and hit the door before he walked back to his car. I heard his tires screeching as he pulled away. Kayla helped me over to the couch and noticed I had tears going down my face.

"Hun, what's wrong?" Kayla asked as she grabbed a tissue and handed it to me.

"I want to talk to him so bad, but I don't know whether to believe him or not. How do I know that he's going to tell me the truth?" I said as I wiped the tears away with the tissue.

"You won't know for sure, but you need to just go with what your heart tells you. If your heart tells you that Billy is telling the truth, then talk to him. He hasn't lied to you before. You need to just relax for now. You had a rough night last night and rough past couple of days. If you think that you should talk to Billy, then call him later," Kayla said as before she got up off of the couch.

I sat on the couch the rest of the day with the phone by my side. I couldn't decide whether to call Billy or not. I missed him and in my heart, I felt like he was telling me the truth. I reached over and picked up the phone in my hand. I dialed Billy's cell phone number and let it ring.

"Lacy?" Billy asked as he answered the phone on the first ring.

"Yeah. It's me," I said as I rested my head back on the couch. "I want to talk to you about what's been happening."

"Okay. I'll be there in a few minutes," Billy said before he hung up the phone.

A few minutes had passed and I heard Billy's car pull in front of the house. I got up from the couch and slowly walked over to the front door. I opened the door just as Billy was about to knock. I stood there and moved aside as Billy walked in. I closed the door behind Billy and walked over to the couch. I sat back down as Billy sat down on the coffee table in front of me. I looked up at Billy.

"I want to tell you that what you saw wasn't me. I didn't do that. That girl threw herself onto me and was kissing me. I would never hurt you like that, ever," Billy said as he leaned towards me.

"Billy, it just hurt so bad when I walked into that bar and saw you with some other girl," I said as tears welded in my eyes. "I didn't know what to think. My heart felt like it was broken into a million pieces. I love you so much and when I saw you with that blonde girl, I didn't know what to do," I said as tears came down my cheeks. "I've never felt like this before with any other guy. I feel so safe when I am around you."

Billy pulled me into a hug and whispered into my ear, "I'm sorry."

I felt more tears rolling down my cheeks as Billy held me close. I believed Billy when he told me that he didn't cheat on me. I was glad to have Billy back, but would we be alright from then on?

**Here's another chapter. I hoped that everyone liked it. I am also working on my Four Brothers and Friday Night Lights fanfictions. Hope that everyone continues to read all of my stories and thank you so much for the kind reviews!**


End file.
